With the rapid development of information technology, the demands on information communication and transmission are gradually increased, and thus the demands on the data transmission speed and the bandwidth are correspondingly increased. For transmitting numerous data in the communication network, the optical communications industries of using photoelectric conversion to transmit signals are flourishing.
In the optical communications industries, optical signals are converted into electrical signals or electrical signals are converted into optical signals, and the converted optical/electrical signals are transferred through optical fibers. As known, the components in the optical transmission path should be precisely aligned with each other. If any one of the components is suffered from misalignment, the signal transmission and conversion may be erroneous. Under this circumstance, the output signals are erroneous or the output energy is lost. In other words, it is important to make precise alignment between the components in the optical transmission path.
For example, an optical cable connecting mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,623, which is entitled “Aligning lens carriers and ferrules with alignment frames”. FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a conventional optical cable connecting mechanism, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,623. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional optical cable connecting mechanism 1 comprises a connector assembly 14 and an optical cable termination 15. The connector assembly 14 comprises a lens carrier 10, an alignment frame 11, a circuit board 12, and an optional ferrule latch 13. An end of the optical cable termination 15 has a ferrule 151. The other end of the optical cable termination 15 is an optical cable 152. An integrated circuit chip 121 is disposed on the circuit board 12. An optoelectronic device 122 is disposed on the integrated circuit chip 121 for performing optoelectronic conversion. Plural lenses 101 are disposed on the lens carrier 10. A process of assembling the connector assembly 14 will be illustrated as follows. Firstly, the alignment frame 11 and the circuit board 12 are aligned and connected with each other. That is, the alignment pins 112 of the alignment frame 11 are mechanically inserted into corresponding pin openings 123 of the circuit board 12. Consequently, the alignment frame 11 is fixed on the circuit board 12. Then, the first fixing parts 102 of the lens carrier 10 are aligned with and inserted into corresponding fixing holes 111 of the alignment frame 11. Consequently, the lens carrier 10 is disposed on the alignment frame 11. Under this circumstance, the plural lenses 101 on the lens carrier 10 are aligned with the integrated circuit chip 121 of the circuit board 12. Then, the ferrule 151 of the optical cable termination 15 is aligned with the alignment frame 11 and the lens carrier 10. That is, the ferrule 151 of the optical cable termination 15 is penetrated through a receptacle 113 of the alignment frame 11 and aligned with the second fixing parts 103 of the lens carrier 10. Consequently, the ferrule 151 of the optical cable termination 15 is connected with the alignment frame 11 and the lens carrier 10. Afterwards, the alignment frame 11 and the lens carrier 10 are clamped by the optional ferrule latch 13. Consequently, more secure connection between the connector assembly 14 and the optical cable termination 15 can be made. Meanwhile, an optical communication path between the connector assembly 14 and the optical cable termination 15 is also constructed.
However, since the alignment frame 11, the lens carrier 10, the circuit board 12 and the optical cable termination 15 of the conventional optical cable connecting mechanism 1 are mechanically aligned during the assembling process, some drawbacks may occur. For example, if one of the components is shifted by an external force during the assembling process, the optical cable connecting mechanism 1 is readily suffered from misalignment. Moreover, if the optical cable connecting mechanism 1 does not have precise optical alignment, the photoelectric conversion is possibly unable to convert signals. Under this circumstance, the product yield or the product quality is impaired.